


Midsummer Night's Horror

by d27dyer



Series: Ginny & Luna [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, I guarantee this was NOT what I had planned, Self-Harm, There's only so much I can convey in 70 lines, and about Act 3, and wondered what I was doing, i looked down at my hands, i was writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d27dyer/pseuds/d27dyer
Summary: Ginny deals with some shit, Luna tries to help. Also small ship progress.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Ginny & Luna [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555063
Kudos: 2





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its subsidiaries. I only own this story and then not even all of it. I repeat, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!  
> Also, anything you recognize I don't own. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidental and completely unintentional.  
> Now that that's taken care of, enjoy the show ladies and gents!

Second year, what a doozy  
The train ride started happy  
When suddenly we were quite woozy  
We were all sad, ‘though some were quite snappy.

Creatures of darkness  
Within the shadows they travel  
Their cloaks utter in their starkness  
Our memories began to unravel

Thankful for the ragged man  
Who cast a light so bright  
As the Consumption had began  
It served to stave off the blight

Darkened hoods and skeletal hands  
What they are few understands.


	2. Act II

My mind was once abused  
Taken and smashed  
Was I ever accused?  
No, ‘though i felt quite abashed

These monstrosities do nothing  
But continuously dredge  
Memories that are naught but crushing  
I may end up on a knife-edge

One person stays my hand  
From anything to drastic  
A lady, like from the fairyland  
While it doesn’t stop it, the knife is less enthusiastic

Red like Roses  
Through blood relieved, my woes is.


	3. Act III

Something’s off  
‘Though I don’t know what  
Me thinks she thinks i’d scoff  
But that view is rebut

Later on, she favors  
Her arms, and sleeves are long  
In winter I can understand those behaviours  
But in Spring, then there’s something wrong

She seems quite sad  
I hope I can help  
Maybe she’s cold, I lend her my shirt patterned plaid  
Hopefully she’ll indulge in some self-help

For if she succumbs  
My sanity shall turn to cracker crumbs


	4. Act IV

My mother questions  
And I have no response  
I’m open to suggestions  
Preferably keeping an air of nonchalance

My father is busy  
For that im grateful  
Cause lying to him makes me dizzy  
And I don’t want him to be hateful

My brothers, couldn’t care  
Ones writing all day long  
Two are discovering ways to change their hair  
The last is just trying to belong

Help, please  
I wish to be rid of this disease


	5. Act V

Tho I may clear the Path  
And to your question I retort  
I’ll gladly help you through the aftermath  
Unwavering is my Support

Molly would worry  
Dote, pamper and fret  
Arthur would not force you to hurry  
Nor beset

As for siblings I cannot attest  
For i have naught but one  
I can promise to help with pain unprocessed  
An’ I aim to not be outdone

Forces beyond imagination  
Can often lead to dangerous fixation


End file.
